Harvest Of Evil
by greenman
Summary: Kind-of a mix between Harvest Moon and Resident Evil. You can also find it at another site, email me for the name, no free publicity... Enjoy.
1. In the Beggining

Prologue  
  
This fanfic is a mix between Resident Evil and Harvest Moon...   
  
So it is named: Harvest of Evil...(the reason it is typed like this is cause I wanted to keep it the same way as the books.)  
  
It starts with the out break of the G-Virus in Raccoon City(resident evil 2)that turns people into *gasp* Zombies. As the city blew to smithereens by 2 people and a little girl, a dead crow that was carrying the G-Virus was somehow blown sky high to some part of the earth...  
  
{That's where Harvest Moon comes in.}  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning...  
  
(The town layout in this story is the same as HM:B2N)  
  
Jack was on his 5th year at the farm and the main source of produce in the village came from his farm. His wife was Karen with one child.  
  
11:00 pm: Jack had just turned off the TV when he heard a mild splash, he wondered what it was and as he got up to go investigate Karen called him into bed. *I'll check it in the morning* he thought to himself as he climbed into his bed.  
  
7:00am  
  
While Jack was getting dressed he heard an ear-piercing scream. *Karen* Jack thought immediately. As he ran outside she tried to rush past, but Jack grabbed her. "What happened??" Jack said with a worried look his face.  
  
"Th-theres s-s-something i-in the f-fish pond!!" Karen said all this while stuttering "s-something DEAD" she continued.  
  
Jack instantly let go of Karen to see what was in the fish pond with a ghost-white face. As he came nearer to the fish pond he saw something black and he immediately remembered the splash from the previous night.  
  
Jack got closer and closer until he noticed that it was a crow, a dead one at that. He immediately thanked the goddess that he sold his fish during last years drought as they would've died of shock.  
  
He went inside to pull on his leather gloves to go and throw away the dead crow. As he walked outside he saw his son about to touch the dead crow. "No Leon!" Jack screamed at his son. Leon(Jack's son) looked up, smiled, and immediately pulled his hand away from the crow. "Go inside and stay with your mother" Jack told his son.  
  
"Okay" Leon said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Stay away from the fish pond, ok Leon..." Karen told her son as Leon walked up to her.  
  
Sighing Jack walked over to yank the crow out. As soon as he pulled it out he noticed that there was something definitely wrong with the crow...  
  
It was larger than regular crows.  
  
"How?.." Jack asked himself.  
  
"Is that a mutant crow?" Jack jumped a mile high. When he turned around he saw Lewis, a likely reason to jump.   
  
"God Lewis don't do that anymore" said Jack still breathing hard. "Sorry Jack, I just came too see if the value of your honey increased" he stated while smiling. "Again, for the 6th time..." As Lewis checked the honey Jack went to dig a hole to bury the crow. "Amazing..." Lewis said with a smile "The value went up, again!".  
  
"How much now?" Jack said while grabbing his watering can.  
  
"It's up to 150G, ok" Lewis stated. "I'll go inform Zack".  
  
"Yeah, ok" Jack said as he started to water his plants.   
  
9:15am   
  
"Hey Jack" called Jeff as he walked in to the supermarket.   
  
"Hey Jeff" Jack called back. "I just came to see what crops you'll need to buy in order to sell". "Let's see..." started Jeff. The list went on for 10 minutes for finally ending at 2 sets of 9 for every type of crops for that season.   
  
"I'll bring them by later, ok?" Jack said on his way out.   
  
"Hey, honey I sold Rick a fresh picked carrot, ok?" called Karen from the front door-way.   
  
"Yeah Ok" Jack called back. 5 min. later: "Hey Leon." Jack called to his son. "Wanna help me pack theses veggies?".   
  
"Sure papa" Leon called back excited. After the last box was loaded to the wagon that was pulled by Claire and Sherry(Claire's daughter) the horses and they were off to the supermarket.   
  
It took them 45 min. to get to the store because Sherry took a crap in the middle of the road.   
  
"Hey Jeff" Jack called out. "Sorry I'm late, but old Sherry here took a dump on the way here".   
  
"It's ok". Jeff called back as he started to laugh as though Jack told a joke. "bring the crates around back." Jeff continued. Jeff paid 6,000G's for the crops. As Karen and Sasha were talking Jack told Jeff that they were going camping for 6 days and he wouldn't be able to sell him any crops for a week and a half.   
  
"Ok" said Jeff.   
  
As Jack was talking to Jeff his son came and tugged on his pants to get his attention. "Yes Leon?".   
  
"Daddy" began Leon "Is something bad gonna happen?".   
  
"Now Leon" Jack said while bending down to look in his sons eyes. "Nothing is gonna happen I promise..." 


	2. The Campout

Chapter 2: The Campout...  
  
Next morning:   
  
"Karen" called Jack. "I'm taken the farm animals to Barley, ok?".  
  
"Yeah, ok" Karen called back from the kitchen.   
  
"Hey Jack" said Barley as he started coughing.   
  
"Hey Bar. You ok?" Jack said with a frown.   
  
"Yeah just not felling quite myself today" stated Barley with a smile while scratching his ass. "Ok, well I brought my cows and sheep. I'll be back in five days to pick them up, here's the 20,000g's to look after them for me, k?" Jack said while handing Barley the rein and cash.   
  
"Yeah, ok Jack seeya in five days then" Barley said while scratching himself again. Truthfully Jack didn't know if he could trust Barley at the condition he is in.   
  
"Ready Leon?" Jack and Karen said in unison.   
  
"Yeah, let's go momma and daddy" cried Leon cheerfully.   
  
5min. later: "Jack?" asked Karen. "Did you bring protection?."   
  
"Yep, I got it right here in my pocket. "replied Jack with a smile. Karen gave him a stern look... "Oh, you mean a gun?, yes I brought my Remmington 140 Rifle with me. Along with my Desert Eagle" Jack said quickly.   
  
"Good" said Karen while still staring at Jack. Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream...   
  
"What was that daddy?" Leon said as his voice quivered.   
  
Back in town...   
  
"*screaming* What are you doing grandpa?" said May breaking down in tears. Barley didn't hear May because he stopped eating one of his prize-cows brains. He then stood up turned around to face May, the only reason he knew she was there was her scent, that fresh HUMAN scent. May stared at her grandfather with horror. His nose and one of his eye's was gone while the other was hanging out of the socket(eww). Some of his skin and muscles were hanging out. May barely had time to register that her grandfather was about to take a bite out of her when she screamed again and ran towards the Inn.  
  
"What is it May?!?". said Popuri as she cradled May in her arms.  
  
"Gramps...gramps...eating...". May stuttered.   
  
"Eating what?!?!?". Popuri said in a demanding voice.   
  
"C...co...cow brains..." as May said that she fainted. Popuri laid May on her bed and went to she what May was talking about with a ghost white face.   
  
As Popuri neared Barley's home she felt the hairs on the back of her neck standup. In the distance a crow cawed, or was it a cluck from a chicken? Whatever made the sound Popuri didn't want to know and as she turned around to leave Barley fell down to her feet. "Ahhhhh" Popuri screamed. As she reached for her magnum Barley licked her feet. "Ewww" cried Popuri. *Crack-crack* Popuri shot Barley, or what was left of him, in the back twice. She then walked back to the Inn to tell them the news.   
  
The next day men in suits came to burn the ranch. May was spying from the bushes and she noticed a weird symbol on a briefcase that resembled a red and white umbrella. 


	3. Six Days Later

Chapter 3: 6 Day's Later...  
  
"Here we are home sweet ho..?" Jack started to say merrily until he opened up his eyes. "What happened here daddy?" Leon asked in a quivering voice. "Did something bad happen?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess something bad did happen son" Jack replied "What happened though I don't know". Him and Ann helped Leon off the wagon. "Karen take Leon inside and lock the door" Jack said with a sudden sense that danger was in the air.   
  
"But wh..?" Started Karen in an ominous voice noticed the look on his face. "Right. C'mon Leon" She quickly picked up her son then ran into the house.   
  
Jack grabbed his Magnum while a pair of eyes looked through the weeds. It howled then rushed with lightning fast speeds and stopped five feet in front of Jack. As soon as Jack heard the howl he raised his magnum then pointed it at the creature in front of him, ready to fire. He took one look at the creature then realized it was his mutt named "Mutt", but it wasn't Mutt anymore. It had no skin, it's eyes glowed a fiery red, it's fangs were super-huge as well were his hind legs. Overall it was pretty ugly.   
  
With a quick snap of it's jaws it pounced upon Jack and he instinctively fired the weapon with a loud boom and blew away Mutt's head along with most of it's body. Not able to control his emotions Jack went inside his house to find something that was left for him from Lewis.   
  
"Honey."   
  
"Yeah Karen?"   
  
"There's a note for you, from Lewis." Jack took the note and read what it said: The Hell do you think your doing Jack??? The Village is infected by this thing. I dunno there like zombies or something. I had to shoot Manna on the way over here, but now it's all over, huh, because you put that mutant crow in your fish pond...  
  
"What in the hell is he talking about?" demanded Karen.   
  
"I dunno what he's talking about!" replied Jack hysterically. "I believe it was when that dead crow landed in the fish pond."   
  
"Oh and I'm just supposed to believe tha-"   
  
"Daddy?"   
  
"Yeah Leon" replied Jack while glaring back at Karen. "Who or what did you shoot?, please tell me it wasn't Mutt."   
  
"Leon I'm sorry..." Jack began "He just came rushing at me, I didn't think." Leon just broke down crying.   
  
"Can we bury him?" asked Leon all teary eyed.   
  
"Yeah." said Jack "In the morning, ok?"   
  
"Yeah ok."   
  
6:30 am   
  
We buried Mutt behind the house, but the nightmare isn't over. I kept hearing moans of those thing's. "Zombies". Thats what Jack calls them.   
  
12:00 pm   
  
We are running out of food to eat. I nominated my self to go to the grocery store...   
  
"Why should you go?" replied Jack when I nominated myself.   
  
"Because you can hide of Leon from those zombies while I'm gone." I could tell Jack was going over it in his mind while staring at me.   
  
"Ok." he said giving in."But if you run into trouble come back immediately. I'll give you the .45 pistol and two extra clips to go along with it." 


	4. To the Supermarket, Maybe

Chapter 4: To the Supermarket, Maybe...  
  
Karen let the sanctuary of the house with a sigh and a click sounding of the safety coming off . Jack had been right about one thing: the smell, god it was already making her wanting to puke. Since she couldn't do anything about it she just bit the bullet and kept on going. As she kept on going the smell got worse and worse until she was upon Manna's body. Lewis said he had to shot her on his way over here, but where was Duke's body? Curiosity got the best of her as she stepped over Manas's body and to her front door.   
  
Click. "Oh, it's locked." sighed Karen. !!Crash!! Karen backed up a few steps and looked to her left. Someone-or something just broke a window   
  
over at Saibara's house. "What the?.." Karen then walked down the steps and over to Saibara's house. As Karen turned the handle the door burst open with a zombified Gray behind it. "Ahhhh!!!" yelled Karen. As her and the zombie fell to the ground the zombie took a bite into her shoulder. "Ow! F**k!!!" The zombie barely drew blood, but Karen went inside regardless to see if she could find a bandage.   
  
Karen took in her surroundings as she walked in. Noting that Saibara was hanging out the window as if puking, but propped up on some glass. She found a diary, but the writing was unreadable. As Karen tried to read the diary she heard a low "thump" of something hitting wood. Karen snapped her head towards Saibara thinking glass hit the floor. Until the embers from the stove made something glitter. There! Right under Saibara was a key.   
  
As Karen bent down to pick up the key she puked from the smell of Saibara. She looked down to see that she puked right on the key. "Man, this is not my day." She then picked up the key and wiped the puke off on her jeans. The inscription on the key said: -House Key- "That's obvious" Karen replied dryly. It was the house key to Manna & Duke's house.   
  
As Karen left the house she remembered her wound. "Damnit! I forgot to get a bandage", she sighed "Oh well it seems to be clotting already." When she looked around she noticed that Manna's body was covered with Gray's, he was apparently eating her. *I think I'll just rush past him* Karen though to herself. But she found out that was impossible. So she took her sweet time aiming the the gun at his head, or what was left of it, and fired.   
  
Now that Gray was out of the way Karen walked up to the door, used the key and entered. It looked as normal as ever, except for the smell that was coming from it. Karen walked to the kitchen to see if there was any thing of use, but all she found was a bandage. *Might as well use it* she thought to herself. As she finished putting on the bandage she heard 6 or 7 dull thumps. She walked out to see what made the noise, but she just saw Duke lying there, with out his head.  
  
Karen was like"Oookay, however that happened". She walked upstairs with the gun in her hand and a look of determination on her face. When she got to the top of the stairs she jumped a mile high because of what was in front of her. Lewis.   
  
"Oh Karen!!" Lewis started "H-how are you?"   
  
"What do you mean how are you??" Karen said retaliatingly "You tried to put the blame on Jack!!"   
  
"No!, I just thought that when all this started you guys were out of town cause you started it" Lewis stumbled.   
  
"What! How dare you! I should just shoot you here and now! But I'm not gonna" Karen said mechaningly.  
  
"Oh! Thank you!" Lewis started.   
  
"Just one question though" Karen said with an odd look in her eye's. "C'mere Lewis." Lewis walked over to Karen. "Did you push Duke down the stairs?" she asked innocently.   
  
"Yeah, I did why?"   
  
"Oh, ok" and with that Karen grabbed Lewis then launched him down the stairs. All he hit was the bottom, which broke his neck, instantly killing him. "Opps, sorry Lewis. My hands slipped".   
  
Karen disregarded it and searched the rooms. The only thing she found was: -Library Key-. "Oh joy" Karen said sarcastically to no one. "Another key". 


	5. Seperated

Chapter 5: Back at Home...  
  
It had bee one hour since Karen left, and she wasn't back yet.  
  
"Dad, where's mommy?"   
  
"I-I don't know son"   
  
"I miss her"   
  
"So do I son, I just don't know..."   
  
...Another Part of the Journey  
  
*Creeeeeek...* Was the sound made while Karen shut the door to Basil's house. Prim. Proper. Seeing nothing disturbed gave Karen a disturbed feeling. "Nothing down here," sighed Karen "Might as well check upstairs." She itched her head with a weird feeling. "Woah, I don't feel so good. I'd better rest" Karen said while holding her head. She then walked up stairs and fell asleep on some ones bed. After she fell asleep two tree's fell, but she didn't hear it. It seemed she was coming down with a cold...   
  
...Finding Karen...  
  
*Booooooommm* *Boomm*   
  
"What was that daddy?"   
  
"I don't know Leon, but I'm going to check it out real quick ok?"   
  
"Ok, daddy"   
  
"I'll be back, I promise..." Jack took his magnum with him as he stepped outside. He walked over to the three-way path only to find that it was blocked with two tree's. "That's probably where those thunderous noises came from." said Jack frowning "I guess I'll have to go around the other way. Jack then walked back inside his house to tell Leon to get ready...   
  
"Grab your backpack" Jack started as he grabbed his ammo bag. "Get some water, crackers, and the first aid kit."   
  
"Why daddy?" asked Leon confused "Where are we going?"   
  
"To find your mom. To find my Karen..."   
  
Jack and Leon left the sanctuary of the house and walked to the forest. "Daddy."   
  
"Yes Leon?"   
  
"Why are we going this way to find mommy?"   
  
"Well, you heard those loud noises earlier, right?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Well two tree's fell over and blocked the way your mother went so we have to go this way."   
  
"Oh."   
  
The ominous silence of the forest started to scare Leon. "Daddy."  
  
"Yes Leon?"   
  
"I'm starting to get scared."   
  
"I know Leon, We are almost to Zack's house. We'll rest there, ok?"   
  
"Ok daddy."   
  
They reached the cabin with no trouble at all, except a few red glowing eye's in the forest, but nothing else. "Drink some water Leon while I look for the gate key, ok."   
  
"Yeah, ok daddy."   
  
"What th-?" said Jack right after he found a poem:   
  
I keep the key, so it's me you seek...   
  
I'm at the peak   
  
So if you want me, come and get me...   
  
Twirl around   
  
And I might be found, at the top of the mound...   
  
It took Jack five min. to figure out the riddle.   
  
"Damn you Zack!" Jack spat at the poem. "Always writing these poems, or riddles. Jack sighed a deep breath... "Leon, I gotta go to the top of the mountain, to get the key we need."  
  
"Wha-??"   
  
"Stay here, ok, you can't go it may be to dangerous."   
  
"Ok daddy..." 


	6. To the Key

Chapter 8: To the Key...  
  
By the time Jack reached the top he was out of breath. "Hey, (huff huff) Zack!" Jack said as he breathed hard. "C'mere."   
  
"Why?" Zack replied blankly.   
  
"Wadda you mean 'why?'" Jack retaliated.  
  
"Because I'm gonna jump..."   
  
"What?!?"  
  
"You heard me, I'm gonna jump."   
  
"But, why?"   
  
"Because it's better than becoming one of those, things..." Zack replied while turning around.   
  
"Well can I at least have the gate key?"   
  
"NO!"   
  
"Wha??, Why not???"   
  
"Because, well because you make it out if you even try."   
  
"But, I need to find Karen and , at least try to make it out." Jack pleaded. "Please."   
  
Zack had turn around and walked to the edge as Jack pleaded. He jumped a 75 foot drop.   
  
"Noooo!!!" Jack had ran to the edge where Zack was and sobbed.   
  
Jack had started to leave when he noticed a key on the ground. -Gate Key-, * He must have dropped it* Jack thought to himself. Jack then wiped the tears off his face and went back to the cabin. 


	7. Through the Gate

Chapter 9: Through the Gate...  
  
"C'mon Leon were going now." Jack had returned within five minutes easy.  
  
Him and Leon were getting ready to leave when they heard a faint name being called out.  
  
"Jaaaack, Jaaaaaack*   
  
"Hide Leon, now!" Jack commanded. Leon fled and hid under the bed.  
  
"Jaaaaaaack...."  
  
It was loud now, and right outside the door. All of a sudden *BOOM* There he, or it stood, 8 feet tall, 4 feet wide, purple slime and goop type stuff just dripped from it, 6 tentacles whipping around. It's head wasn't even visible. Jack knew this was bad, real bad. Jack let out with a hail of bullets from his hand gun, with no success. The creature just walked through the door leaving a big hole where he walked through. The bullets kept on coming just piercing the body of the thing. It walked right over to Jack, who was reloading his gun, picked him up and started to squeeze his neck. Jack aimed his gun at the thing's left eye and fired, white goo flying every where.  
  
Leon crawled around under the bed until he kicked a box, with confusion he opened the box and looked in it. There was some handgun bullets, some other type of ammo that Leon didn't know about. His eye's kept wandering until they fell on the grenade launcher. He picked it up, feeling the weight of the weapon, realizing what it was he took the unfamiliar ammo and started to figure out how to and loading the weapon. He knew his dad would die if he didn't hurry up, so when he was done he cried "Dad!!" and tossed the weapon out from under the bed.  
  
Jack fell from the monster's grip and hit the floor. Counting his ammo he heard his son call him. He looked towards the bed and saw something fly out from it. *Grenade Launcher* Jack thought immediately. He rolled across the room as the thing started to come after him again. *Foomp... BOOOM* Jack launched a grenade right at it's mid section making a indention in the creature.  
  
Leon crawled out from under the bed and ran to his father.   
  
"Lets go Leon" Jack said exhausted from the battle.   
  
"Hold on daddy" Leon said than ran back to the bed, reached under it, and grabbed the case. "There's more ammo in here." 


	8. The Supermarket

Chapter 10: The Supermarket...  
  
*BOOOM* A loud noise jolted Karen awake, *how long was I asleep??* Karen got up and walked to the exit, *17 bullets left, oh joy* Karen thought to herself as she left the winery.  
  
The supermarket was worse than her house, no food, no nothing.  
  
Feeling hopeless and desperate she started to cry. Still crying, Karen walked out then saw a tree fall blocking her path back to the house.  
  
"F**k!!" Karen yelled out loud, now she will have to go through the library upstair's, but to do that she need to find the other Library key. And since the way to the Inn and Doctors Office were blocked by a barricade it was the only way to go. The only other place to check out was Ellen's house.  
  
As Karen walked in to Ellen's house she noticed the smell of rotting flesh. She looked around and saw why, Elli's body was lying there, with a missing head. In her hand was a Custom Magnum.  
  
"Ohhhh" this could come in handy Karen purred as he picked it up.  
  
"Kaaaarreeenn, Kaaarreen" could be heard from outside.  
  
"That better not be you Jack." Karen said humorously.  
  
"Kaaaaarrreeeenn"  
  
"Fine, I'm coming, sheesh." Karen started to walk outside and stopped dead when she was in the doorway, staring.  
  
It stood there, 8 feet tall, 4 feet wide, red slime and goop oozing off of it. Karen stared up at it's bald head, then bolted to the left, just barely dodging a low blow from it. She whipped out the Custom Magnum and shot at it. It just advanced on her, not feeling the bullets pierce it's body. The it fell over, Karen just watched in amazement. Ten shot's to take it down.  
  
"Oh, well" Karen sighed and just went to the other portion of the library. 


End file.
